Hogo-sha
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Sentinel occurring seven months after the prequel.


Dedicated to Yukihime88 for messaging me and reminding me that I needed to get this story up and on get on the ball. As a special Christmas present to you and to my fans I have finished Bookstore 2 and have published the first chapter for the sequel to Sentinel. Thank you Yukihime88. I hope you and everyone else enjoys these chapters. Merry Christmas!

* * *

She let out a groan as she sat in front of her small desk fan the air from it doing nothing to cool her down. It was the end of July and the humidity was unbearable, making her feel like she was going to suffocate. "Why?" She whined, her head hitting the desk. "Why is summer so cruel?" She continued to whine as she ignored the pile of paper work she needed to get done.

"Mai, tea!" An annoying voice called through the office.

She wanted to yell at him to get it himself. It was too hot to make his tea. What the hell was wrong with him? Wanting hot tea in the middle of summer. Slowly getting up from her desk she made her way to the kitchenette to begin making the tea for him. As she waited for the pot to boil she glanced over to the fridge and smiled. Quickly pulling open the freezer she pulled out ice cubes and began sliding a couple along her skin, moaning as it cooled her down. "Why didn't I think of this before?" She sighed happily. Getting a couple more ice cubes she continued cooling herself down when she heard someone clear their throat making her tense. Looking over she saw Lin with a slightly amused smile on his face, his eyebrow raised as he looked at her. She blushed and turned away from him, grateful the kettle began to whistle signaling Naru's tea was done.

As she made his tea she felt her hands tremble knowing Lin was watching her. Why did he have to make her so nervous? She quickly finished making the tea, carefully carrying the tray to Naru's office. When she returned to put the tray in the sink she found him leaning against the counter, amusement still on his face. "What?" She asked, slightly blushing.

"You really shouldn't make noises like that here."

Mai blushed and he let out a small chuckle. "I can't help it the ice felt really good and it's so hot." She finished with a whine.

He walked over to her and tilted her chin up. "The heat won't last long and before you know it fall will be here."

"But it's a whole month of summer before fall." She sighed as she placed the tray onto the counter, she really couldn't stand summer. It was the worst time of the year and if she didn't have to go to work she'd probably spend her days at the pool relaxing in the cool water, or even the ocean. Hell her bathtub would be better than having to suffer the heat at work.

"You're off Saturday aren't you?" He asked and Mai merely nodded her head. "If you'd like we could go to the pool." He offered and she looked up at him excited and hopeful.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded before she frowned. "Wait, don't you have to work?"

"We close at two, so I'll pick you up at two-thirty." He informed her.

Mai smiled at him "It sounds perfect." She couldn't help as her smile brightened at the idea of them spending time together.

In the seven months they had been together they hadn't exactly had the opportunity to go on many dates since Naru kept them busy with work but the dates they had gone on she loved – even if she knew he didn't like them that much he still did it for her. He walked by, grabbing her hand momentarily before returning to his office. Mai sighed and made her way back to her desk, her head hitting it with a thump. She really didn't want to work today but if she didn't get anything done today Naru would make her come in on her day off. Letting out a heavy sigh she sat up and turned off her fan before getting to work.

Around five she had most of it taken care of and all that was left for her to do was file them. She picked up half the pile and made her way to the file room, propping the door open she turned and began putting the files away. Twenty minutes later she was back in the unbearable room finishing up the files. As she filed she had begun thinking about her relationship with Lin.

They had been dating for a little over seven months and had only gone out on fourteen dates, half of them interrupted by Naru demanding Lin back at the office. They did spend their lunch hour together, mostly eating at his favorite Chinese restaurant and only a couple times eating at her favorite little shop, enjoying a cup of cocoa or tea together and having a sweet treat, of course he said it wasn't lunch but she said it worked until she got home for dinner. She smiled as she remembered how they went out together for cherry blossom viewing which she loved; it felt so romantic to be sitting with him beneath the Sakura trees. Sighing softly she heard the bell chime and she stiffened feeling fear overwhelm her. _"No."_ She thought horrified. _"Please, no."_

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"_Not a client!"_ Mai screamed mentally before shaking her head and smiling. "Yes, one moment please." She left the file room and entered the waiting room and bowed. "I apologize I was putting some files away. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, how can I help you?" She stood smiling brightly.

"My word, you are impressive."

Mai opened her eyes to look at their potential client. He looked to be around Lin's age maybe a little older, he was wearing a blue button up shirt with a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. His dark hair hanging slightly in front of his face and his emerald green eyes observing her.

"What model are you?" He began walking around her.

"I'm sorry?" She looked at him confused, feeling a little creeped out that he was circling her.

He stepped close to her, forcing her to take a step back. "You're very beautiful, and I love your voice." He reached out to touch her.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked nervously, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He placed his hand on her cheek, noticing how warm she felt, he frowned. "C-Can you please step away? I really need to go get my boss."

He looked into her eyes and she tensed. His eyes were so enchanting; she had never seen anyone with emerald green eyes before. "Where did you come from?"

She frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I'm asking who created you. You have to be the most perfect model I have ever seen." His thumb slid along her cheek.

"Ah, you're not making any sense." She glanced to Naru's door wishing he'd come out or Lin would.

He frowned, removing his hand. "What's your name?"

"Taniyama Mai."

"What company do you come from?"

"Ah, I work for Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Are you programmed to say that?"

Mai blinked in confusion, she then noticed a bag on the couch with a company logo on it. _"Sashami Robotics."_ She then looked at him and realized what he was asking. "I'm not programmed. I'm human."

He stared at her incredulously. "Seriously?" His eyes scanned her. "But you look –"He then quickly bowed. "Forgive me. I work with robots all day and I am used to seeing perfection all the time, I had merely assumed you were a robot as well. Forgive me for being so inappropriate with you."

Mai smiled nervously. "It's okay. I understand." "_Creepy!"_ She thought

He rose. "Thank you."

"Please, have a seat. I'll go get my boss and you can discuss your case with him." Once he sat she turned to go and retrieve Naru. She knocked on his door and then entered. "Naru we have a potential client."

He stood "Go get Lin and bring tea." He walked by her.

Mai nodded her head and walked over to Lin's office knocking on the door gently and was told to enter. She opened the door, stepping in. "We have a potential client waiting in the front."

"Thank you, Mai."

She smiled and left his office to make tea. Moving through the motions she hoped she and Lin would be able to still spend time at the pool together. They had yet to do that and she was curious about what he looked like in a swim suit, he wore casual clothing when they went on dates and she remembered she had almost keeled over at how attractive he looked just wearing regular clothing. The date was to an amusement park, they spent the day together wandering around, riding rides and stopping to have lunch together. Afterwards he took her home and they sat together on her couch drinking iced tea and talking about random things. They had gone on several dinner dates before and they had even spent time just walking around without any specific end location. The only thing they hadn't done was go swimming together, to the beach or pool, of course weather didn't permit until recently and now she could see what her boyfriend looked like in a swim su – _"Oh my, gosh!"_ She screamed inside her head as she realized she would be seeing Lin in a swimsuit and that was basically like seeing him naked. She fell to her knees. "I don't think I'll be able to survive if we went to the pool." She mumbled.

"Mai?" She heard a voice call and she tensed and looked over to see her boyfriend. She felt her face heat up and quickly looked away feeling embarrassed. "Are you okay?"

She stiffened and took a calming breath. "Yes." She looked at him smiling. "I just got a little distracted. Sorry." She quickly stood up and finished making the tea, placing the cups on the tray. "I didn't mean to delay everyone." She smiled and walked past him, not seeing the small frown on his face or the look of concern in his eyes.

* * *

Lin watched her walk away feeling concerned for her. Brushing it aside for now he returned to the front room and sat down in front of his laptop his fingers poised to type. He glanced at Mai through his peripheral vision watching her leave and return before sitting at her desk.

"My name is Nakamura Hisoka I am a design engineer at Sashami Robotics. I have come here to ask for your help." He began. "You see recently my company has been in the works of a fantastic project but there have been quite a bit of issues since the project begun. At first it was minor glitches we all thought were just mere technical problems but as the months passed we noticed our robots acting oddly. They would malfunction greatly and would either explode or they would attack the employees, so much so that we've had four injured greatly and three put into the hospital still in recovery. We've even had a few robots go missing. Now I do know you want to know if maybe there was a technical problem but the IT department has reviewed everything and there were no flaws in the technology and programming no overrides anything. They just simply go berserk. My boss won't allow us to move forward in this project until we have the issue resolved, please sir we need you to investigate and put an end to this. We've had everything inspected several times, using outside IT's just in case and they tell us everything is fine, we have no other option." The man finished.

Lin reviewed everything as he continued to listen, finding it odd that the technical aspects were all normal yet there were still issues. There was a possibility that something else could be going on, what he couldn't determine. After a brief moment of silence Naru spoke.

"We'll take your case. Have a room ready for us to allow for our equipment."

"If you need equipment we have plenty of it."

Naru shook his head. "We will be using our own as yours may be tampered with." He stood. "Give your information to Mai; we'll see you Thursday morning." He then returned to his office.

Mai rose from her seat and handed him a notebook for him to write down the information. Lin finished typing everything and rose from his seat with his laptop in hand; he began walking to his office.

"Mai." He heard the man call for her. "If you wouldn't mind may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, go ahead." She asked cheerfully and it made him twitch.

"I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind allowing me to sketch you."

"Huh?" Lin glanced back at him.

"I want to sketch you." He informed her. "I told you earlier what I thought of you and I think you would be a perfect model for our next project." He grabbed her hands. "Please, Mai."

Mai smiled nervously. "Ah, I'm flattered but I really need to get back to work." Lin felt relieved she refused him.

"We can do it when you come and investigate."

"I-I don't know. Generally my boss doesn't like me not doing my job." She tried to explain.

"I'm sure he won't mind a small request from a client."

"Ah, can you at least let me think about it?"

"Of course." The man smiled at her and released one of her hands and lifted the other to his lips placing a gentle kiss upon it. "I'll see you on Thursday." He turned and picked up his bag and left the office.

Mai let out a sigh and began cleaning up carrying the tray to the kitchenette nearly dropping it at the sight of Lin in the doorway. "Koujo." She placed her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

He glanced down at her completely irritated that she had basically agreed to model for their client, though his expression remained stoic he knew his eyes said otherwise. She looked up at him, noticing the look in his eyes she tilted her head slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Naru isn't going to let you model for him."

Mai blinked, noticing his tone she smiled to herself "No?" She questioned raising her eyebrow. "I generally entertain clients while we're on cases. Are you sure he won't let me?" She asked taunting him.

Lin slammed his hand against the wall near her, startling her. "You are _not_ going to model for him." He seethed.

Mai looked up at him a bright smile on her face, she giggled cutely. "You're so sexy when you're jealous." She teased and turned to put the dishes in the sink smiling when she saw him set his laptop down before wrapping his arms around her.

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?

"Me, torture you?" She gasped in mock surprise. "Never."

He scoffed and leaned down. "Don't do it again. Next time I may not be so nice." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Mai blushed and turned to look at him. "I'll behave myself." She whispered before he kissed her. Her breathing hitched as their lips moved together, his lips parting hers and his tongue entering, sweeping across her mouth leaving her breathless. He chastely kissed her lips and released her from his hold.

"Let's get back to work."

Mai nodded as she blushed furiously. It was the first time he had kissed her at work; normally it was a brush of their fingers or a brief moment of holding her hand, never really much contact. He had never even hugged her in the office and only holding her hand after they were a distance away from the office. _"He must have been really bothered by that guy wanting to sketch me."_ She mused as she sat back down at her desk to continue her work intending to call the others. She looked at the day on the notepad; they were to be there by Thursday. She reached out to pick up the phone when it suddenly hit her. "No!" She yelled half whining.

* * *

**Thus begins the sequel to Sentinel I hope ou enjoyed it :D**


End file.
